stuff_i_writefandomcom-20200216-history
List of Low English words
This is a list of words in the Low English dialect, along with their Modern English translations. Pronouns *'ed' /ɛd/ 3rd pers. sing. imp. pron. it *'eds' /ɛds/ 3rd pers. sing. imp. gen. pron. its *'he' /xɛ/ 3rd pers. sing. masc. nom. pron. he *'hem' /xɛm/ 3rd pers. sing. masc. obl. pron. him *'hes' /xɛs/ 3rd pers. sing. masc. gen. pron. his *'her' /xɛɹ/ 3rd pers. sing. fem. pron. her *'iou' /jo̞ʊ/ 2nd pers. pl. pron. you *'iour' /jo̞ʊɹ/ 2nd pers. pl. gen. pron. your *'iu' /jʊ/ 2nd pers. sing. pron. you *'iur' /jʊɹ/ 2nd pers. sing. gen. pron. your *'me' /mɛ/ 1st pers. sing. obl. pron. me *'mein' /mɛin/ 1st pers. sing. gen. pron. my *'os' /o̞s/ 1st pers. pl. obl. pron. us *'or' /o̞ɹ/ 1st pers. pl. gen. pron. our *'we' /wɛ/ 1st pers. pl. nom. pron. we *'y' /ɪ/ 1st pers. sing. nom. pron. I *'she' /ʃɛ/ 3rd pers. sing. fem. nom. pron. she *'dhei' /ðɛi/ 3rd pers. pl. nom. pron. they *'dhem' /ðɛm/ 3rd pers. pl. obl. pron. them *'dher' /ðɛɹ/ 3rd pers. pl. gen. pron. their Adjectives *'heie' /ˈxɛiˌɛ/ adj. high *'Inglesh' /ˈinˌglɛʃ/ adj. English, of or pertaining to England *'laue' /ˈlɑʊˌɛ/ adj. low *'midele' /ˈmidɛˌlɛ/ adj. middle *'thek' /θɛk/ adj. thick *'then' /θɛn/ adj. thin Articles *'an' /ɑn/ art. an *'e' /ɛ/ art. a *'dhe' /ðɛ/ art. the Nouns *'bruthyr' /ˈbɹʊˌθɪɹ/ n. brother *'God' /go̞d/ n. God *'Inglend' /ˈinˌglɛnd/ n. England *'iyr' /jɪɹ/ n. year *'Inglesh' /ˈinˌglɛʃ/ n. English language *'fyrdin' /ˈfɪɹˌdɪn/ n. fortune, luck *'man' /mɑn/ n. man *'mestyr' /ˈmɛˌstɪɹ/ n. master *'Mestyrob' /ˈmɛstɪɹˌo̞b/ n. Master Robot *'persune' /ˌpɛɹˈsʊnɛ/ n. person *'robot' /ˈɹo̞ˌbo̞t/ n. robot *'sestyr' /ˈsɛsˌtɪɹ/ n. sister *'soseite' /ˌso̞ˈsɛitɛ/ n. society *'uoman' /ˈʊo̞ˌmɑn/ n. woman *'uork' /ʊo̞ɹk/ n. work *'uorker' /ˈʊo̞ɹˌkɛɹ/ n. worker Numbers *'un' /ʊn/ num. one *'du' /dʊ/ num. two *'thyr' /θɪɹ/ num. three *'fyr' /fɪɹ/ num. four *'fyf' /fɪf/ num. five *'ses' /sɛs/ num. six *'sen' /sɛn/ num. seven *'eid' /ɛid/ num. eight *'nen' /nɛn/ num. nine *'ten' /tɛn/ num. ten *'unendten' /ˈʊnɛndˌtɛn/ num. eleven, one-and-ten *'duendten' /ˈdʊɛndˌtɛn/ num. twelve, two-and-ten *'thyrendten' /ˈθɪɹɛndˌtɛn/ num. thirteen, three-and-ten *'fyrendten' /ˈfɪɹɛndˌtɛn/ num. fourteen, four-and-ten *'fyfendten' /ˈfɪfɛndˌtɛn/ num. fifteen, five-and-ten *'sesendten' /ˈsɛsɛndˌtɛn/ num. sixteen, six-and-ten *'senendten' /ˈsɛnɛndˌtɛn/ num. seventeen, seven-and-ten *'eidendten' /ˈɛidɛndˌtɛn/ num. eighteen, eight-and-ten *'nenendten' /ˈnɛnɛndˌtɛn/ num. nineteen, nine-and-ten *'duten' /ˈdʊˌtɛn/ num. twenty, two-ten *'unendduten' /ˈʊnendˌdʊtɛn/ num. twenty-one, one-and-two-ten *'thyrten' /ˈθɪɹˌtɛn/ num. thirty, three-ten *'fyrten' /ˈfɪɹˌtɛn/ num. forty, four-ten *'fyften' /ˈfɪfˌtɛn/ num. fifty, five-ten *'sesten' /ˈsɛsˌtɛn/ num. sixty, six-ten *'senten' /ˈsɛsˌtɛn/ num. seventy, seven-ten *'eidten' /ˈɛidˌtɛn/ num. eighty, eight-ten *'nenten' /ˈnɛnˌtɛn/ num. ninety, nine-ten *'hunde' /ˈxʊnˌdɛ/ num. hundred Verbs *'blese' /ˈblɛˌsɛ/ v. bless *'dei' /dɛi/ v. die *'do' /do̞/ v. do *'em' /ɛm/ v. am *'es' /ɛs/ v. is *'my' /mɪ/ v. may *'grese' /ˈgɹɛˌsɛ/ v. grace, bestow *'gyve' /ˈgɪˌvɛ/ v. give *'spike' /ˈspiˌkɛ/ v. speak *'uork' /ʊo̞ɹk/ v. work 'Tenses' *'''-ed, -d''' /ɛd/ /d/ indicates past tense *'''-en, -n''' /ɛn/ /n/ indicates present tense *'''-vyl''' /vɪl/ will, indicates future tense Prepositions *'by' /bɪ/ prep. by *'bysid' /ˌbɪˈsid/ prep. beside *'en' /ɛn/ prep. in *'epun' /ˌɛˈpʊn/ prep. upon *'frum' /fɹʊm/ prep. from *'of' /o̞f/ prep. of *'one' /ˈo̞ˌnɛ/ prep. on *'to' /to̞/ prep. to *'uidh' /ʊið/ prep. with *'uidhen' /ˌʊiˈðɛn/ prep. within Sample Sentences *'My God grese iu uidh fyrdin.' /mɪ ˈgo̞d gɹɛsɛ ˌiʊ ʊið ˌfɪɹdɪn/ :#good luck :#(lit.) may God grace you with fortune *'Fyrdin es gresed epun iu.' /ˈfɪɹdɪn ɛs ˌgɹɛsɛd ˌɛpʊn iʊ/ fortune is graced upon you